Un Snape heureux c'est cool !
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Un Voldy tout mort ! Un Survivant... ben qu'on sait pas en fait... un Sevy tout triste ! Et pourtant...


_L'acteur de notre Sevy national est mort. Notre J-K mondiale, notre grande prêtresse adorée, notre écriveuse de notre bible à tous, a écrit le rôle de notre Sevy en le pensant pour Alan Rickman. On aime tous notre perso préféré, notre souffre-douleur favori, notre punching-ball adoré, notre chauve-souris des cachots, notre bâtard graisseux chéri, notre Sevychounet mimi, notre vampire sombre, notre amoureux secret, notre amant caché, notre cœur blessé, notre_ _poudre d'asphodèle à l'infusion d'absinthe, notre amoureux transi, notre tueur ténébreux, notre mangemort accompli, notre traître principal, notre héros de l'histoire, bref, notre chéri qu'on aime de tout notre cœur déjà bien malmené par les histoires qui nous rendent accros._

 _Donc, cette fiction est écrite en vitesse mais avec tout l'amour que je porte à notre Sevychoupinou et à mes lecteurs._

Un homme pâle marchait dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Potter fils avait disparu au moment où Voldemort-je-fais-chier-le-monde mourut et le garçon-qui-a-survécu-mais-on-sait-pas-trop-en-fait laissait le monde magique dans la merde la plus totale. Alors il marchait, énervé, dans les couloirs. Il sortait du bureau de Macgonagall. ''Un bonbon à l'orange mon cher ?'' pensa t-il, écumant de rage. Après les citrons du malade, les doloris du mégalo, voilà que l'autre s'y mettait aussi ! Et lui, il se retrouvait tout seul. Pourtant, il avait fini par l'apprécier ce gosse ! Comme son fils même... Et il l'abandonnait. Dire qu'il pensait avoir appris la leçon ! Il avait aimé Lily et elle est morte. Il avait aimé Lucius comme un frère et il est à Azkaban, et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le blond lui avait craché au visage. Il avait aimé Draco comme un neveu et il l'avait regardé avec une telle haine que le brun en avait vomi de chagrin. Il avait aimé Albus comme un père et il est mort. Il avait aimé Potter. Non... Harry. Il avait aimé Harry comme un fils. Il l'avait entraîné, l'avait soigné, l'avait... Bordel... Quel sale mioche. Il était sensé le détester et voilà que seulement deux mois -deux petits mois !- sans lui le mettait dans la haine et le désespoir le plus total.

.

S~S~S~S~S

.

O~O~O~O~O

.

Voilà exactement douze mois que le Survivant, Harry Potter, avait disparu. Et à peu près trois minutes qu'il a été déclaré mort. Mort. Sans corps. Sans preuves. Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Severus Snape. Il s'échappa de la foule présente dans le parc de Poudlard et se retira dans ses cachots. Il ferma la porte dans un claquement et éclata en sanglots. Il coula sur le sol et s'endormit comme ça, en pleurs. Il ne sentit pas deux mains douces le soulever et le border dans son lit. Il ne sentit pas aussi le baiser que l'inconnu plaça sur son front.

-Il est impossible... murmura le bel inconnu en se rendant dans le salon aux tons verts sapin du professeur. Qu'en dis-tu mon bel éphèbe ?

-Oh moi... tu sais bien ce que j'en pense. Chuchota la deuxième personne.

-Ben nan justement.

La deuxième personne pouffa doucement avant de souffler :

-Penses-tu qu'il me pardonnera un jour ?

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage du premier inconnu tandis qu'il prenait le second dans ses bras, celui-ci secoué de sanglots silencieux.

.

S~S~S~S~S

.

O~O~O~O~O

.

Le lendemain matin, Severus Snape se réveilla pour la première fois depuis un an bien reposé et de bonne humeur. Il ouvrit les yeux étonnés d'être autant reposé, chose qui n'était arrivée que l'année précédente. Il fut cependant surpris quand il entendit des éclats de voix retentirent depuis sa cuisine. Il se leva, sans remarquer qu'il avait été changé, et se rendit dans le couloir. Plus il se rapprochai et plus il savait qu'il connaissait ces voix. À seulement quelques pas de la porte entrouverte de sa cuisine, il s'arrêta et commença à trembler. Ces voix... Non... Impossible ! Comment cela aurait il pu arriver ? Pas les deux en même temps ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Il poussa lentement la porte jusqu'à voir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux vert émeraude se disputer avec un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu-gris.

-Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Espèce de Gryffondor ramolli du bluble !

-Tête de fouine !

-Ça c'est bas !

-Je sais !

-Faux Gryffondor !

-J'assume ! Vive le vert !

-Et les fraises c'est mieux !

-Non ! Les kiwis !

-Je te dis qu'il préfère les fraises !

-Les kiwis !

-Les fraises !

-Les kiwis !

-Les fraises !

-Les kiwis !

-Les fraises !

-Les kiwis !

-Les fraises !

-Les fraises !

-Les kiwis !

-Ah ! Les kiwis ! C'est bien ce que je disais !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Je te dis que non !

-Mais siiii !

-Mais non !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Mwhahahahahahahahaha !

-Et merde... C'est pas juste...

Et c'est seulement maintenant que les deux turbulents remarquèrent qu'un Severus Snape abasourdi et trempé de larmes se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un sourire franc et heureux étira les lèvres de Harry qui se jeta dans les bras de son père de cœur.

-Harry... chuchota l'aîné.

-Oui ? Papa... demanda gentiment le jeune homme de 18 ans.

Severus fut choqué en bien en entendant son fils d'âme l'appeler ''papa'' et... lui colla une gifle magistrale.

Draco pouffa dans son coin tandis que Harry se tenait la joue, abasourdi.

-Que... Souffla le jeune brun.

-Est-ce-que tu as la moindre idée de la peine, du désespoir et de la peur que tu m'as fait ? Hurla Severus.

Harry le regarda un instant, complètement sous le choc, et Severus fondit devant le regard émeraude.

-Harry... Je... Je suis dés-

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Harry se tenait les côtes par terre tandis que Draco le regardait, amusé.

Il tapait du poing sur le sol, pleurant et bavant de rire, en train de faire un AVC et une crise d'épilepsie, devant un Severus choqué et un Draco qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

Un ange passa, un chœur, puis un troupeau d'éléphants roses, suivit de canards qui faisaient la macarena, de mickey qui faisait des gaufres et de Voldy en tutu rose qui dansait le lac des cygnes.

Puis Harry se releva et poussa Draco dans les bras de son parrain. Ils se sourirent timidement avant de fondre en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry allait verser sa petite larmichette devant la vision mimi comme tout qui se montrait à lui. Il hochait la tête avec un air satisfait quand un hurlement brisa le silence qui était déjà brisé par les sanglots des deux Slythys mais bon bref, z'avez compris... Bref. J'écris des fics. Heum. Revenons à notre histoire : Harry se précipita dans le salon et revint avec un petit bébé dans les bras sous le regard ébahi du pâle, ténébreux, brun, beau, Serpentard, qui, dans sa sagesse et patience toute Serpentarde, dit, très diplomatiquement :

-KWOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!

Et il s'évanouit.

.

S~S~S~S~S

.

O~O~O~O~O

.

Il rouvrit les yeux une petite heure après et les posa sur un petit bout de chou de quelques mois.

-Areheu ! Kagawibfffruuuu ! Aghaa !

-Gné ? Dis très intelligemment le sombre professeur de potions.

Deux rires cristallins le sortirent de sa torpeur et soulevèrent le bébé qui avait élu domicile sur sa poitrine afin de laisser le vieu... Jeun... Gent... Mécha... cool ténébreux personnage.

Harry se lança :

-Sev... Papa. Je te présente notre fils : Dragoner Cerfo Malfoy Potter.

-Pou... Pourquoi ces noms ?

-Dragoner c'est un mélange entre Dragon et Vert, pour les yeux de Harry. Dit Draco. Et Cerfo pour un mélange entre le cerf et Draco. On s'est marié en Antarctique. Personne ne pouvait rien contre nous là-bas. C'était même l'idée de mon merveilleux amour au corps digne d'une sculpture grecque. Dit il en ronronnant.

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand Severus leur jeta un coussin chacun dans la tronche, afin d'éviter que de un, leur bébé ne meurt écrasé entre eux, et que de deux, il n'ai pas à voir leurs ébats amoureux. Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent légèrement en riant et placèrent l'enfant dans les bras de son tout nouveau grand-père.

Ce dernier souriait béatement sans regarder que les fauteurs de troubles s'étaient éclipsés afin de satisfaire leurs passions.

.

S~S~S~S~S

.

O~O~O~O~O

.

-Onc' Moony ! Onc' Moony ! Hurlait un petit blond, au teint pâle et aux yeux vairons, l'un vert émeraude, l'autre gris-bleu. Ses lèvres fines hurlaient comme si c'était la fin du monde pour le petit garçon de onze ans qui tenait une lettre écrite à l'encre verte émeraude en courant comme un dératé dans le manoir Malfoy Potter. Il sauta pour atterrir dans les bras d'un beau châtain clair au regard miel doux :

-Et bien mon petit dragon ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda son parrain.

-Et ben, et ben, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlaaaaard !

-C'est bien mon petit dragon.

.

La petite famille vivait heureuse dans le grand manoir Malfoy Potter où créchaient les Lupin, Severus, Draco, Harry, Dragoner et le nouveau petit bébé. Enfin, LA nouveLLE petitE bébé. Le teint hâlé, les yeux gris-bleu et les cheveux bruns, elle était magnifique. Son nom était d'ailleurs bien trouvé, il s'agissait de Laura Estell Malfoy Potter.

De plus, le petit groupe était bien content depuis qu'ils savaient que Teddy était son âme-sœur et que Lamor Georgy Weasley, le fils de Fred, était l'âme-sœur de Dragoner qui était le meilleur ami de Morla Fredy Weasley, le fils de Georges.

.

S~S~S~S~S

.

O~O~O~O~O

.

C'est ainsi que l'on peut finir sur cette morale Ô combien intelligente :

Un Snape heureux, c'est cool !


End file.
